


Vaines tentatives (1) : Plaqué au sol

by Melie



Series: Hook/Sparrow - Vaines tentatives [1]
Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Community: 7crossovers, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Français | French, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-10
Updated: 2007-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le capinaine James Hook entra dans sa cabine, s'assit sur son fauteuil, posa les pieds sur la table basse et soupira.</p><p>"Cher Sparrow, je pense que vous pouvez sortir de là maintenant."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vaines tentatives (1) : Plaqué au sol

**Author's Note:**

> Aucun des deux ne m'appartient. L'idée même de les mettre ensemble vient d'un mème de couples aléatoires...

Le capinaine James Hook entra dans sa cabine, s'assit sur son fauteuil, posa les pieds sur la table basse et soupira.

"Cher Sparrow, je pense que vous pouvez sortir de là maintenant."

Plaqué au sol sous la table basse, recroquevillé sur lui-même, Jack Sparrow poussa un long soupir.

"Capitaine, dit-il en s'extirpant de sa cachette, c'est Capitaine Jack Sparrow.

\- Il me semble qu'un capitaine sans navire fait un piètre capitaine.

\- Mon batiment est... momentanément indisponible.

\- C'est pour cela que vous vous acharnez à voler le mien.

\- En fait...

\- Vous n'allez tout de même pas me dire que, si je vous retrouve chaque fois sur mon bâteau c'est...

\- Disons que je me suis attaché à vous."

L'homme au crochet éclata de rire.

"Attaché à moi ? Attaché à moi !

\- Voyons, vous n'imagineriez tout de même pas que je resterais là, plaqué au sol, juste pour... requisitionner un navire, alors que cela fait une bonne dizaine de fois que j'essaye et que cela ne fonctionne pas ! Un homme ne saurait être borné à ce point là !"

Le capitaine Hook sourit. Il se leva et sortit une bouteille de vin. Remplit deux verres et en servit un à Jack, qui le regarda un instant avant de le prendre.

"La prochaine fois, évitez de faire tomber toute ma collection de crochets.

\- Oh. J'aurais pensé que vos murs étaient mieux insonorisés.

\- Et la table basse...

\- Le placard ne me parraissait pas assez original.

\- Vérifiez d'abord que le dessus n'est pas transparent."

Jack ouvrit grand la bouche. Et la referma.

"Sur ce, capitaine Hook... je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de m'en aller.

\- En effet."

Quelques secondes passèrent.

"Vous vous trompez de côté, Mr Sparrow.

\- Capitaine !"

James Hook sourit et referma la porte de sa cabine.


End file.
